Twelve Days Of Christmas
by ReadingAddictWeirdo
Summary: Twelve different Christmases, twelve different surprises, and a couple deeply in love. Logan/Carlos.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush nor the song Twelve Days of Christmas.

**Warning: **Contains slash, fluff, light smut, implied character death. Logan/Carlos.

**Twelve Days Of Christmas**

_On the first day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos a kiss under the mistletoe._

Logan sighed contentedly to himself as he placed the last present under the Christmas tree. Two days before he had realized Christmas was around the corner, and he'd completely forgotten about the holiday. He went in a quick panic before calming himself down, deciding to buy small gifts, even if they _were_ mediocre. But hey, it's the thought that counts, right? He wrinkled his nose when he heard a sound, and looked over to the couch. Carlos was sitting there, bouncing like a kangaroo, and it surprised Logan because it was pretty early. All the others were asleep, and Carlos was always the last one to wake up, besides James—he had this odd habit about 'beauty sleep'.

"What are you listening to?" asked Logan, curious when he saw Carlos start to bob his head up and down. The raven didn't seem to listen though, because he kept nodding crazily, eyes closed with a cheery smile on his face. Logan sat on the couch, and took the earphones out of Carlos' ears. "What are you listening to?"

"Twelve Days of Christmas," answered Carlos, smiling.

"And what are you doing up so early?" wondered Logan, raising his eyebrows.

Carlos' eyes flickered all over the couch, avoiding Logan's face. "Um…just couldn't sleep anymore."

Logan didn't buy it. "Liar."

Carlos grinned sheepishly, admitting silently that he was, indeed, lying. "Yeah, sure, I lied, okay?"

"And…?"

Carlos bit his lip. "Okay, tell me! What'd you get me for Christmas? Please? Kendall and James don't wanna tell me what they got for me," he grumbled, the corners of his lips turning down.

A pink blush coloured Logan's pale cheeks as Carlos said these words. His mouth opened just a bit in shock. The thought of getting Carlos a present had been neglected, and instead he had been too focused with getting everyone else a gift. Logan began to stutter.

Carlos scowled. "You forgot to get me a present didn't you?" He slumped on the couch. "You're so mean, Logan. I got _you_ one, but you don't even think _twice_ about _me_, your boyfriend!"

"Th-that's not true! I _do_ have one for you," said Logan, running desperate ideas through his mind. He bit his lip and glanced everywhere, until he found a tiny green leaf, a red bow tied around it, hanging by the front door. He smiled. "In fact, I was about to give it to you right now."

Carlos' face brightened. "Really?" he exclaimed.

Logan nodded and grabbed Carlos' arm, leading him under the mistletoe. He pointed up. "See that?"

Carlos looked up, and blushed once he saw the small adornment hanging above them. "You know, I was just kidding." He laughed nervously. "It's okay, I don't need a present. You're enough." He blushed deeper.

Logan smiled. "That's sweet, Carlos, but–"

He leaned down, and gently pressed his lips against Carlos'. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten seconds passed before they pulled away from each other slowly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

"Okay, you're right, I did like it," said Carlos, laughing.

Logan continued to smile, actually glad he'd forgotten to get Carlos a present. This was way better than a wrapped gift.

_On the second day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos two vibrating dildos._

Carlos' eyes were wild as he ripped the wrapping paper off his gift, eager to see what was inside. Once the decorating paper was off, a rectangular box, coloured red, was revealed. Carlos smiled widely and lifted the lid, but when he saw what was inside his face flushed, and the smile disappeared.

He looked up, horrified, at Logan. "What the– You got me two _vibrators?_" he shrieked.

Upon hearing the last word, Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James and Katie's heads turned. James and Kendall burst out laughing while Mrs. Knight's face went red and Katie stared, slightly creeped out.

Logan grinned. "You'll totally be begging for them tonight."

James and Kendall's laughter got louder, Mrs. Knight's face was cherry red now, and Katie started to back away.

"Turd!" shouted Carlos as he grabbed one of the vibrators, and threw it at Logan's face.

_On the third day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos three candy canes._

"Logan, I'm so hungry!" whined Carlos, following the brunette into the kitchen.

"We're out of food right now, and the only things that are edible are candy canes and pudding…" answered Logan, grabbing three candy canes from a green bowl, holding them up with a slight smile so Carlos could see.

"Christmas candy!" shouted Carlos, snatching the sweets from Logan's hand.

He ate the sweets quickly, and in less than two minutes the candy canes were gone. Logan's eyes went wide. "Whoa. That was fast."

Carlos licked his lips. His eye started to twitch. "Mm, candy canes…" He stared at Logan, lust in his eyes. "Dude, Logan, you're a huge candy cane!"

"What!" exclaimed Logan as Carlos pounced on him, bringing them both to the cold floor.

"I bet you taste like mint, too!" squealed Carlos and bit down on Logan's neck.

Logan sighed as his neck kept being nibbled on. "This is what I get for feeding you candy." But he seemed to enjoy it, though, and so did Carlos.

_On the fourth day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos four love texts._

Carlos dialed Logan's number on his phone, shouting loudly when the brunette answered, "Logan! Where are you? I've been waiting in the park for hours now!"

Logan didn't answer and instead hung up. Carlos gasped, but stopped when he heard a beep. He looked at the screen of his phone, opening up his text inbox. Logan had sent him a text.

'I'll be right there in four steps.'

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Four steps? What the heck?"

He texted back: 'What are you talking about?'

The reply came fast, and Carlos read: 'One. I love you.'

Carlos grumbled. 'I love you, too, Logan, but what are you doing? What's with the four steps thing?'

'Two. I'm _addicted_ to you.'

Carlos blushed at the text. 'Okay? But what's with the numbers!'

'Three. I'll be there in one step, baby.'

Carlos' eyebrows furrowed, irritated now. '_What_ are you talking about?'

'Four. Merry Christmas.'

Carlos felt his hands being lowered, the screen of his phone too far away now to be read. He looked up and saw Logan, who was smiling down at him. "Told you I'd be there in four steps," said Logan, and he kissed Carlos, which made the frown on the raven's face disappear as he felt Logan's warm lips press against his.

Carlos giggled once they pulled away from each other. "You're weird… Can we make it five steps now?" He gave a mischievous grin, which Logan happily agreed to.

_On the fifth day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos five orgasms in a row._

"Logan! Ah, don't you think we've done it enough? This is the fifth time!" panted Carlos.

"Nah," answered Logan in a strained voice as he shoved himself in and out of Carlos' hole.

"Stop…Logan…please…" Carlos' eyes were half-closed as he raked his fingernails across Logan's back, making the brunette hiss.

"Just–" Logan moaned when Carlos' insides went tight around his dick, meaning the raven was about to release.

Carlos screamed when his spot was hit for the billionth time and he came, as did Logan. He pulled out, and rolled over next to Carlos. It was quiet, until Logan spoke up with a tired voice, "Wanna go at it again?"

"God, no," groaned Carlos. "Five times is _enough_."

_On the sixth day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos six purple hickeys._

Carlos moaned as Logan bit his neck. "O-okay, that's enough." Not letting Logan have the chance to protest, Carlos fled the closet they had been making out in for almost ten minutes ever since they left the Christmas party in the pool area.

Carlos ran into his room, breathing heavily.

"What happened to _you?_" asked James, who was currently sitting on his bed, tying up red and green bandanas on his wrists. Carlos was about to ask why James was in their room, but the brunette caught on and answered, "Bandanas." He raised his wrists, showing off the coloured cloths. "I need to look awesome for the after-party. Now answer _my_ question."

"U-um." Carlos twiddled his fingers. "I ran," he said simply, giving James an unconvincing smile.

James rolled his eyes. "Not _that_." He grabbed Carlos by the hand, and dragged him into the bathroom, placing him in front of the sink mirror. He turned the raven's head around. James pointed at his friend's neck. "_That_."

Carlos' eyes went wide when he noticed the circular, purple shades on his caramel skin. "Oh, my God, Logan gave me a hickey!" he cried.

James smirked. "Correction—_six_ hickeys."

Carlos groaned, putting a hand on his multicoloured neck. "Logan, you bastard."

_On the seventh day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos seven special crayons._

"I'm bored," said Carlos, tapping his fingers on the dining table.

"You're always bored," answered Logan, staring at Carlos.

"Want to have a staring contest?" Carlos grinned. "Wait, no, never mind. I always lose." He sighed, irritated.

"What about colouring?" questioned Logan, giving Carlos a shy smile.

The raven narrowed his eyes. "Colouring…?"

"There's nothing else to do! James and Kendall are out on dates, Mrs. Knight's also on a date, and Katie's probably out scamming people. We're all alone on Christmas day…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Carlos groaned. "_Okay_."

Logan grinned and quickly ran into his room, coming out seconds later with a shiny, metal box that had a bow on top of it. When he sat back on his chair, he noticed Carlos had already grabbed some blank paper. He smiled at Carlos and gave him the silver box. "Merry Christmas."

Carlos raised his eyebrows and opened the box, finding crayons inside. "Crayons…?"

"Look at the labels," said Logan in a cheery voice.

Carlos took out the crayons one by one and read the labels. Besides the colour name written on the paper, there was also a one-word meaning:

Red—Passion, Orange—Energetic, Yellow—Happiness, Green—Jealousy, Blue—Strong, White—Innocence, Black—Devious.

"You like them?" asked Logan, looking at Carlos as he put the crayons back in the metal box.

Carlos looked disappointed. "They're awesome! But I forgot to get _you_ a present!"

Logan put a finger to his chin, thinking. He raised his eyebrows, and snatched the bow, putting it on the paper that Carlos had brought. "There. You gave me paper." He grinned.

Carlos laughed. "_Paper?_"

Logan continued to grin, "Yeah. Let's get started on the colouring."

In the end, they both ended up drawing hearts for each other.

_On the eighth day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos eight red roses._

"Here." Logan handed Carlos the bouquet of roses, blushing pink.

Carlos' cheeks also were coloured a light shade of red. He smiled warmly. "Thanks, Logan!" And he threw his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome," answered Logan as he returned the hug and placed a kiss on Carlos' cheek.

_On the ninth day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos nine Christmas cookies._

"Are you sure these are edible?" questioned Carlos, looking at the plate of cookies with a disturbed look.

"I'm pretty sure. Oh, come on! I even got Mrs. Knight to help me. They're all for _you_, Carlos!" said Logan, giving his boyfriend a pout.

Carlos picked up a cookie—the only one that wasn't burned. He took a small bite out of it, eating the tip of the Christmas tree. "Pretty good," he mumbled while still chewing. He finished the cookie, and licked his lips. "If only the others were like that."

"You can help me bake another batch. A better one," said Logan, smiling.

"Hm… Alright!" Carlos ran into the kitchen, beginning to search for the ingredients.

Meanwhile, Logan quickly dusted off the black powder off the Christmas cookies. He hadn't really burned them. He just wanted an excuse to cook with Carlos and share a few kisses when they would 'accidentally' get covered in batter.

_On the tenth day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos ten confession letters._

Carlos entered the room he and James shared, and immediately spotted a dark-red cloth bag with a wavy, green lace tied around it to keep it sealed. Carlos got curious, and snatched the bag up. There was a note attached to it, reading:

'To: My dear Carlos.

From: Logan, Merry Christmas.'

The raven quickly untied the lace, and opened the bag. Inside were glossy letters coloured silver. Each one was numbered. He took them all out, and opened the letters, taking out the papers and arranging them on the floor in order. Once he finished, Carlos stood up, and noticed each letter had a single word coloured green and red.

He read them one by one, "I…just…wanted…to…say…that…I…love…you…Carlos…"

When the words finally settled into a logical sentence in his mind, a big smile spread across his face. He burst out of his room, and gave a happy-psycho kind of grin when he saw Logan come in through the front door.

"I love you, too!" exclaimed Carlos happily and pounced on Logan, catching him by surprise, which made the brunette blush.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos eleven stuffed teddy bears._

Carlos' jaw twitched as he held the huge box, eleven small teddy bears inside it. Each had a different coloured scarf, fur brown with black wide eyes and knitted smiles. Carlos smiled at Logan who was currently biting his lip, hoping his boyfriend liked the present he had given him.

"I love it," said Carlos, smiling at Logan, who sighed in relief and smiled back. Carlos frowned. "Logan, what's your favourite colour?"

"Um, blue?"

Carlos immediately opened the box, and took out the bear with the blue-coloured scarf, and another bear with an orange-coloured scarf. He held up the bear with the blue scarf. "This is you." Then he held up the other one. "And this is me."

Logan raised an eyebrow, and soon his eyes grew wide when Carlos started making kissing noises, pressing the bears against each other. Carlos snickered when he saw his boyfriend's shocked expression. He moved the orange bear, making his voice high-pitched, "Oh, Logan, kiss me again!" Then he shook the other bear furiously, as if it was nodding. "Gladly!" And he made the bears kiss again.

Logan licked his lips, scowling in want. He jumped Carlos, making the bears fly out of his hands, and gave him a kiss better than any plush bear could have.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas Logan gave to Carlos twelve awful heart wounds._

Carlos sat in the farthest corner of the room he and James shared, knees pulled up to his chest, chin resting on his hands as tears streamed down his face, eyes extremely red along with his face. His breath staggered as he tried to stop crying, but nothing worked. The tears were like an endless waterfall. His head snapped up when he heard the door of the room open, and in came Kendall and James, looking at him with worried gazes. They sat down on their knees next to the depressed raven.

"Carlos, you haven't opened your presents yet," said Kendall, putting a hand on Carlos' trembling shoulder.

"What's the use? The one person I ever loved is gone," he answered in a monotone voice.

James gulped. "We know how you feel, but that happened two years ago. I bet Logan would be happy if you joined us," he said with a small smile.

Upon hearing his former love's name, Carlos burst into tears. "_Why?_ Why did he have to die on _Christmas?_ Tell me _why!_" he shrieked, still crying.

Kendall sighed and held Carlos close to him, James joining the embrace, running his hand through Carlos' hair, massaging his scalp gently. "It's okay, we're here for you."

"Everything's going to be fine," whispered Kendall, trying to calm his sobbing friend down.

Carlos continued to cry, the tears creating wet stains on Kendall's shirt. Carlos knew nothing was going to be fine ever again. Christmas was supposed to be a holiday about joy and cheer; instead it was the day that had killed his happiness. As he kept his face buried in Kendall's shirt, he heard his heart give out twelve slow thuds—each one containing a painful hit—before he pulled away, cold air rushing into his mouth and nose.

* * *

**A/N: **I enjoyed writing this, lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it, too. (:


End file.
